Dark Magician Lost!
by archShaman
Summary: Yugi's valuable Dark Magician card is lost! Will he find it on time?


Dark Magician Lost!  
  
From the comic book, I have only read until where Joey challenges Mai without the help of Yami Yugi. I heard the Battle City from my friend.  
  
I knew all the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!(R) Duelists of the Roses.  
  
Sorry if some of the data was wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for reading entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and related characters in this story are (C) Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
  
  
After all the battles Yugi and co faced, he decided to go home.  
  
"I'm home!" Yugi said.  
  
"Ah, home already!" Grandpa greeted him.   
  
"I'm going to take a rest, after all the battles I faced!"  
  
"Don't forget to take a bath!" his mother called him from her room.  
  
"OK Mom!"  
  
***  
  
He went up to his room and laid on his bed. He sighed, looking on the ceiling. So many battle there were, after Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, he thought. His friends, though scattered around town, will always be there.   
  
Then he started to think. With all the battles he had faced, is this his true purpose of life? If he hadn't finished the Millenium Puzzle on the destined night, what will be his purpose?  
  
For a minute or two in silence, he looked over his cards that lead him into many victories. Exodia The Forbidden One, Summoned Skull, Gaia The Fierce Warrior, and...  
  
"What, no Dark Magician card?!" he said, sitting up in surprise.  
  
He looked on all of his cards again. Still, no Dark Magician card.  
  
"Grandpa, have you seen my Dark Magician card?"  
  
Grandpa searched his stack of cards etalease.  
  
"No, not while I'm in the camcorder."  
  
Yugi phoned everyone he knew: Joey, Seto, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura of his card where abouts. Replies came unto him saying no. He started to panic. He tried to remember where he put that card. He searched around the block, the town, the harbor, anywhere he knew.  
  
***   
  
At 8 PM, Yugi, depressed and tired, went back home.  
  
"Did you found the card?" Grandpa asked as Yugi approached.  
  
"No." Was the only reply that came from Yugi's mouth.  
  
He slammed his bedroom door shut.  
  
"My goodness, what has gone into Yugi again?" asked Mom as she walked out from the kitchen.  
  
"He lost one of his valuable cards that won him so much," replied Grandpa.  
  
At his bedroom, Yugi sobbed bitterly, because he just lost one of his powerful cards. Even though there are more powerful cards, Dark Magician was the most important one. He will never duel again if he don't have the card.  
  
Next night...  
  
"Yugi, phonecall for you!" His mother called.  
  
"From who?" Yugi replied, as he sat up quickly.   
  
"I don't know, he asked for you!"  
  
Maybe somebody found the card, he thought.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi, meet me at my palace tommorow if you want your card......" said a mysterious yet familliar voice.  
  
"Who are you? Hello? Hello!" said Yugi as the phone hanged.  
  
***  
  
Next morning, Yugi had mail. Inside it was a card, exactly the invitation card that he had when entering Duelist Kingdom. He had a hunch Pegasus found the card. But anyways, he thought, he needs to get the card returned. Yugi went to the ship alone at the same time he had departed to there. When he arrived, he was taken immeadiately to Pegasus' castle. He alone went to his chambers.  
  
Inside, there was a man sitting.It wasn't Weevil, or Rex, or Keith. It wasn't even Marik.  
  
Yugi's hunch was right;it was Pegasus.  
  
"Ah, I didn't expect you to interrupt, Yami," he said.  
  
"He urged me to deal with you," Yami said with a low voice.  
  
"Now answer me: have you seen the card?"  
  
"It is too easy if I tell you where; how about a little game of Search & Find? The rules are very simple: just search around in my glorious island and you will find it! Here's one hint: It's stored in a Question Hat. Ah, remember one battle, did you?"  
  
"I have heard enough of you. I accept your game," said Yami.  
  
"Another thing: The Hats are so much in quantity, one mistake means death to your card! Happy hunting!" Pegasus smiled slyly.  
  
***  
  
The timer was set for 5 minutes. How would Yami find his precious card if he had to pick one of a million hats in sight, plus very short time?  
  
Then he remembered. When he first dueled against Seto, Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared because it had the heart and the eyes of Grandpa.  
  
Another thing he remembered is when Grandpa has a serious shock when losing to Kaiba and Yugi felt Grandpa's heartbeat on his deck.  
  
Yami felt a strong heartbeat, and he knew where to find his precious card.  
  
Where Yugi once dueled with Weevil Underwood.  
  
It was safe enough, so Yami opened up the hat and saw more than just his card. there was a small monitor with Pegasus' face.  
  
"Well done yami," he spoke."I guess you have enough time to exit the Island, because I'm going to BOMB the island with the hats! I myself am getting tired of this, and I'm going back home to my wife and my dear Funny Bunny! Bye-Bye!"  
  
The screen went black.  
  
Yami knew he had to escape. 30 seconds later he found a motorboat with a countdown watch, but it wasn't for the boat. It was for the bombing countdown.  
  
2 minutes later, far away from the island, Yami heard the sound of a big explosion. Yes. Duelist Kingdom was no more.  
  
***  
  
At 7:30 PM, Yugi went back home.  
  
"I'm home with the card!" he said happily.  
  
"Very good, my nephew. Where did you find it?" Grandpa said.  
  
"In Duelist Kingdom.....that was history a few minutes ago..." Yugi replied, now with a sad tone.  
  
"I see......" Grandpa said with a concerned tone.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a bath!" Yugi said, back to it's joyful voice.  
  
"YUGI MUTOU, YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN A BATH SINCE YESTERDAY!" His mother yelled from the living room.  
  
***  
  
Now Yugi was more careful. He put his deck, with the Dark magician card, in a drawer, covered with a special box for holding cards. From there on, he never lost his card again.  
  
fin  
  
R&R away, because this is my first FAQ! Ta-Ta! 


End file.
